That Black Guitar
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Sam finds out freddie can play the guitar, and since that moment, she can't stop thinking on him. What will she, or he do? Will Freddie play the right note? Lemmony!


**So, guys! hi to everyone. I was lying on my bed one day and BOOM! this idea came to my mind. **

**Hope you like it, here you go!**

**CAUTION: Don't forget is Rated M. now to our business**

Oh God, no. Her mom was crying again, because her bikini was too tight. And Carly wasn't home for two weeks. Grandpa Shay was sick so, she and Spencer spent the past week and the next two making sure he was getting better.

Sam put her palms on her ears, but her mom was drunk and crying louder.

Ok, it was enough. She was out.

She took her jacket from the hook by the door.

-Mom! I'm out, good luck with the clothes.

Her mom just cried louder and Sam started to make her way to the bushwell plaza. It was always good to mess with Freddie if she was bored. And even some times the boy was good helping her to play some prank to Lewbert or just being a target. And also, she needed steal his homework.

When she arrived to the apartment building she saw Lewbert asleep on the lobby. If she was lucky she may have time enough to go to Freddie's and then play a good prank on the disgusting door man. So she headed to the elevator and pushed the button with the number eight. When the doors opened, she walked quickly to Freddie's door. She knocked at the door.

After a few moments the door opened revealing Marissa Benson with a tissue on her hand.

-Hey Samantha, how can I help you? –Sam hated the woman because she always called her by her full name. But by now she was tired of saying "It's just Sam, crazy"

-Hey Mrs. Benson, is Freddie in home? –She asked, trying to be polite to win the woman's sympathy, so she could let her in.

-Yeah, he's in his room, you can come in. –The polite modals always worked with Marissa Benson. Sam walked in the apartment and headed to Freddie's room, after giving a polite thanks to Marissa. She knew where it was, and when she was about to knock at the door she heard something.

It was a sweet slow melody, being played note by note. Sweet and slow. It was a guitar. And it wasn't the radio, or the computer, or the stereo, or whatever. No, it was a real guitar being played by someone. Who was with the dork? Who played the guitar? Sam thought that his friends only played the computer keyboard and the iPod. To be sure, she knocked at the door.

-Come in! –Freddie called from inside and she pushed the door open.

-Hey Freddie who's…? –She stopped on her tracks. She held the breath. There was Freddie, sitting on his bed, with a black acoustic guitar on his lap. She didn't know what to say, just look at him for almost a minute. He played the guitar? Why she didn't know? Why he never told her? There were so many questions on her mind right now.

-Hum… hey Sam, what are you doing here? –He said trying to sound normal while putting the guitar on the bed.

-You play the guitar, Benson? –She said, walking towards him –Why you never told me? Does Carly know?

-Well, hum, yeah, I play the guitar, and Carly… kinda knows, I told her I was learning like, two years ago, but that's it. –He looked afraid, maybe he thought Sam was going to rip his head off for hiding something from her.

-Why you never told me Freddie? –She insisted –Aren't we friends, nub?

-Of course we are! –He replied, and it was true. In the last months their friendship had grown up a lot. They fight less and hang out more, and a lot of other things that friends do. –I just didn't think it was important… -He looked scared and Sam smiled. She wasn't actually so angry.

-Oh nerd, you have a talent, that's important, we found out that you are not a complete useless person –She mocked him punching his arm gently and he smiled.

-Sorry for not tell you Sam –He apologized

-It's ok, nub. But don't hide me things next time or I'll punch you!

-I won't! –He said raising his hands. Sam looked at the guitar.

-So, what were you playing?

-Actually nothing, just a few random notes.

-Well, play now nerd, I wanna see how good you are with this thing.

-Ok –He said taking the guitar. He started to play some notes and after awhile he looked up at Sam. –What do you want me to play?

-I don't know. What do you know? You are the one who plays the guitar, not me!

-Ok, there's a song, I just learned today

-What song?

-You'll see –He started to play. Oh that song. Why was he doing this? Did he really not remember? Or was he trying to tell her something? Or what the hell did that mean?

Running away, by AM.

Of course she remembered the song. The song that was the soundtrack of her first kiss. Of his first kiss. Of their first kiss together.

She tried to forget of those thoughts and focus on how he played the guitar. It was awesome, he was really good. And also, the boy knew how to sing.

She didn't even notice, but she was singing the chorus along him.

When they finished they stared at each other's eyes for what seemed forever. Sam cleared her throat.

-That was, hum… really good nerd. You're really good. –Was all she could say. She felt like hypnotized, like she was in a coma. And he smiled at her.

-Thanks Sam

* * *

Two weeks passed since that day. Freddie was kinda disappointed, he thought that Sam could recognize the song, but she just said he was good playing the guitar. And then she started to copy his homework. Yeah, she sang with him, but she didn't say anything about the meaning of the song. At least it has a meaning for him.

They just were the same as always, playing pranks, she stealing his homework, doing iCarly, hanging out. When Carly arrived from Yakima Sam had told her that he played the guitar, and Carly said it was amazing. Then the girls forced him to go for the guitar and play something. But they passed the whole evening singing along, it was great, and made Freddie felt sorry for not tell them before.

And here he was, playing soccer with Sam, on a field fifteen minutes from the bushwell. Carly was with Wendy doing this special homework for Briggs.

-I can't believe Carly got caught by Briggs –Said Freddie kicking the ball to Sam.

-Yeah, when I send text with her in class we never get caught, but Wendy was so indiscreet –Sam kicked the ball back to him, hard, and Freddie stopped it with a hand.

-Ouch Sam! Easy!

-Oh Freddie, you're such a girl –She said rolling her eyes –anyway, what are we gonna do for today?

-Ok, let's play a game, is very easy

-What game?

-Goal or penalty

-How do we play that?

-We shoot the ball against each other, one is the goalkeeper of course, and the one who fails has a penalty, like truth or dare.

-Ok Benson. You're the goalkeeper first –He walked towards the goal. He put the gloves on and clapped his hands.

-Okay, I'm ready Puckett. Just, not too hard, you almost kill me last time…

-I say, you're such a girl, Benson, here we go. –she smiled mischievous, took a few steps back and then forwards and she kicked the ball with so much force, Freddie screamed horrified and fell on the floor covering his face.

-Sam! What the fuck was that? Are you insane? –He screamed watching the ball behind him, inside of the goal.

-Goal Fredisson! Now do what I say

-No! That wasn't fair! You could have broke my nose, or my fingers

-I'm not that lucky, Benson. Now, truth or dare?

-Dare… -He said sighing

-Ok, I want you to… hum… run ten laps around the field!

-Five!

-Ten!

-Seven!

-Eight!

-Oh God… -He said taking off the gloves, and starting to run.

She stared at him while he was running. Her plan was, make fun of him, and yell "You can't Freddie, you're falling, nub" but she found herself looking at the way his biceps moved while he ran. He was a good and healthy nerd by now….

Oh god… what was she thinking?

She shook her head. What was wrong with her? Since the day of the guitar she was more attached to him than she was to Carly. She used to spend a lot of time with Freddie. Even Carly was insinuating that she and Freddie had something. But hey! Carly was very busy these days, it wasn't Sam's fault.

-Come on nerd! I'm getting bored! –Sam screamed.

-I'm coming! I'm on the last lap! –He yelled from the other corner of the field. Freddie arrived hardly breathing. He put his palms on his knees. –Oh god Sam, that was nothing fair… I don't have energy to kick the ball…

-So, you surrender?

-No way! Put the gloves on girl!

-All right Benson! –She walked towards the goal –Hit me with your best shoot –She sang/said putting the gloves on. Freddie looked at Sam's position on the goal, and tried to remember her weak spots.

_Down, in the left corner. _He thought, taking a few steps back, and then forth, kicking the ball. Sam tried to catch the ball but it was so out of her reach.

-Damn! –She said

-Yeah! I got you Puckett! Now choose, truth or dare? –Freddie said raising an eyebrow.

_Please say truth, please say truth…_

-Hum… truth.

_Yes!_

-Nice Puckett, nice. Ok… I wanna know… Why you didn't say anything about the song that I played the day you found out I play the guitar?

Oh gosh… he couldn't be talking seriously. She started to think in something to avoid the question.

-Wow, that was a long question Benson… think in other one, I don't like long questions…

-Come on Sam, you have to answer me, I won. –She bit her lip. What was she gonna say? She stared at the soccer ball like it was the most interesting thing in the world. –Sam? You really didn't remember anything with that song? It really meant nothing to you? –she looked up at him. Was he closer now?

-Of course Freddie, even if you don't believe I'm a girl –He smiled –And a girl never forgets her first kiss… even if it's with a total dork. –He smiled at her. That was a relief to him, she remembered!

-Good, I thought you had forgotten. –He took a couple of steps closer to her.

-Never nerd, you wanna keep playing?

-Of course, my turn –She threw the gloves to him. –But I'm really serious when I say that I won't be running around the field anymore

-And I keep saying. You nerd are such a girl… -She took a few steps back, and then forward kicking the ball hard…

* * *

-Oh gosh… oh my… fuck… oh God why you hate me? –The door bell rang. –Mom! The door! ... Oh sweet Jesus… -His mom came from the kitchen

-You feel better Freddiebear?

-Do I look better mom? –He said sarcastically. The door bell rang again.

-Oh my baby… I'll go get the door –She walked towards the door. After a few seconds Freddie heard a familiar voice. –Oh, yes Carly, come in. Freddie Carly is here –She said walking back to the living room with Carly behind her. –I'll go back to the kitchen…

-Thanks Mrs. Benson –Carly said –Hey Freddie, how are you?

-Well, I'm still breathing…

-What happened to you? And… what does it means that? –She asked pointing at the ice bag on Freddie's crotch

-Sam and I were playing soccer on the field, I was on my turn as the goalkeeper, and you can imagine the rest…

-What did you do to her?

-Do I really need to do something for Sam to hurt me? She just decided that the ball looked better on my crotch… -Carly laughed and Freddie glared at her.

-Oh, sorry Freddie, is just that I think you both are very weird, you know that you love each other, you're best friends and still, you don't waste your time to mess with the other. I bet you're already planning your revenge, don't you?

-Well… maybe… -Freddie murmured. –But she deserves it! I won't walk in a whole week!

-It hurts you that much?

-A soccer ball hit me in the crotch, with super Puckett power, Carly I think you are smart enough to know that it hurts like hell! –He almost yelled

-Fredward Benson! Don't swear! –His mom cried from the kitchen

-Sorry mom!

-Oh Freddie, I'm sorry, I was just asking. Do you need something?

-Yeah, please help me go to my room

-Sure, come here –Carly helped Freddie to stand up and walk to his bedroom. It took fifteen minutes to get him on the bed. –Here you go, are you ok?

-Oh my… Carly, please stop asking that! Oh my god –He put the ice bag back on his crotch, and sighed. –thanks Carly…

-You're welcome. Well, I have to go, hope you get better Freddie, bye.

-Thanks Carls. See ya.

Carly walked to her apartment. Spencer was in the kitchen and Sam was on the counter in front of the computer.

-Okay Sam, You were so out of line this time. –Sam turned to her. –Freddie barely can walk, and he's gonna be in bed for the whole week

-Oh Carly, come on, he'll be fine. The dork is kinda weak some times, but he'll be fine

-Weak? You hit him on the crotch with a soccer ball!

-Ouch! Oh my god –Spencer yelled putting a hand on his crotch. –Sam why did you do that? You don't have idea how much that hurts! Poor Freddie.

-Yeah, poor Freddie. I left him on his bed, he's really having a bad time… Sam, you have to apologize

-oh Carly! Come on! We were playing!

-There was no need to leave him sterile Sam. Now come on, you'll go to apologize or no dinner for you!

-I'm making some bacon for diner –Spencer said raising an eyebrow

-Oh god! –She growled. –fine! I'll say sorry to the dork but that's it!

-Oh no, that's not it, you were so out of line Sam, you'll take care of him the whole week. Mrs. Benson has double turn on the hospital this week, and she asked me to watch him, but you'll do it

-What! Carly you can't do that to me!

-Oh right? Well, watch me because I'm doing it! –Carly started to walk to the stairs

-Carly come on!

-I said it! –And she was gone. Sam sighed, looking at the door. Well, the sooner the better.

* * *

-Carly will come to check on you Freddiebear –his mom said taking her purse and her coat

-Mom, come on! I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself

-You can't stand on your own feet Freddie, I have to go now –She kissed his forehead –love you

-Love you too, mom –He sighed. His mom left the room and moments after, he heard the front door open. A few minutes passed till he heard the door open again. –Carly! Carly could you get me a water glass before you come here? Please! –He yelled from his room.

-I won't get you anything, dork –He heard a familiar voice

-Oh god no… -After a few seconds he saw that blond headed demon crossing his door. –Sam? What are you doing here? –He said. Fear on his voice. He covered his crotch with a pillow

-Calm down Benson, I won't hurt you again. That was enough for today

-Oh… then what are you doing here?

-Carly send me to apologize and check on you –He smiled –So… I'm sorry for make you impossible to have kids in the future –He laughed, well… that was Sam.

-Ok Puckett… now go get me that water glass, please

-No way Benson!

-Carly send you to check on me!

-Check on you, no be your nanny

-Sam, please, I can't walk… you did this to me! The less you can do is get me water

-Fine! I'll get you the goddamn water!

-Don't swear! –He yelled while she walked through the door. He smiled, the fact that she accepted to check on him was good, a sign that in somewhere deep inside of Sam Puckett were feelings hide. And that was what he wanted. He looked at the guitar. When he played the guitar it seemed that Sam softened. She looked so peaceful when he plays the guitar. They say the music can calm down the beasts. Well, is seemed to be truth.

-Here's the water –she handed him the glass –what are you doing?

-I'm bored; I'll play the guitar for awhile

-Oh, good. I like that. Come on Benson, play something good

-Okay. What song Puckett?

-Hum… let's see… -she looked at the ceiling –Umbrella… the plain white t's version

-Sure, hum… ok. Here I go. –He started to play the chords and then, the words came by itself. Sam looked like hypnotized the entire song, still looking at the ceiling, singing the chorus with Freddie, and some random phrases.

_Told you I'll be here Forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

When Freddie finished the song turned his head to Sam. She was looking straight at him. He stared at her blue eyes. He had always admitted that her eyes were beautiful. The most deep and awesome blue he ever seen. And there was her nose, perfectly placed on her face, and below it, those lips, those lips that gave him his first kiss. Those perfect lips…

-You like a lot that song, don't you? –Said Freddie, looking steadily at her lips…

-Yeah, and I love the music with the guitar –He looked again at her eyes.

-Why don't you learn?

-I don't know…

-I can teach you –Their eyes still locked on each other's.

-Really?

-Of course Sam, and then we can play together some songs

-Like a duet?

-Yeah, and we can play on the corners of the streets for money –He said smiling and Sam laughed

-Don't be stupid Benson –They laughed together –We could make more money on the subway

-Hell! Yeah! Ok, that's the plan. I'll teach you to play the guitar and we'll be a duet

-Of course Benson, whatever you say –She smiled, her eyes traveling to his lips, leaning, and leaning, till she felt those lips on hers. Kissing those lips that tasted better than the first time.

* * *

Sam was lying on her bed, looking at the little animals on her ceiling.

-Am I a coward? –She asked to her cat Frothy. –Am I a coward for running away? - Frothy meowed –You won't answer me, do you? – Frothy meowed again –I guess I'm a coward, but what can I do? –She said turning over her stomach –Come on, frothy! Give me some help!

-Meow…. –the cat meowed and Sam sighed irritated. She had run away as soon as her lips were free from Freddie's grip. She ran home, leaving him there.

-You know what? I don't like him! How can I like the queen of the nerds? I mean, he's nerd, and a dork, and fool, and a tech geek, and stupid, and so smart, and polite, and… and a gentleman… and handsome… and he has grown up very well…. Oh Goddamn! What the hell am I saying? You know what Frothy? I need a walk, see you later –She rose up from the bed and took her sweater, frothy jumped from his seat and followed her to the door. –No, no, you stay here, and I'll go out for a walk, bye –The cat meowed as Sam walked out the door. She made her way to the park. Once there she took a seat on a bank, trying to clarify her thoughts.

Okay, what the hell was happening with her? Every time she was with Freddie she felt something on her chest, rising and rising every time she looked at his eyes. Oh god, that was pathetic and corny. She wasn't the kind of girly girl, so all she had to do was make a decision.

Did she like Freddie? Yes or no?

Well, she had to be honest. Yes. She liked the nerd.

No, no. That couldn't be possible!

-Come on Sam, think, think, it has to be something else –She murmured to herself. –what can it be? Every time he's playing the guitar he looks so cute and… oh gosh –She keep talking on her mind since two persons looked at her like she was nuts.

_The fucking guitar! _

_Is that damn black guitar. Every time he takes the guitar in his hands, makes me wanna kiss him! Yeah, is that black guitar. All I have to do is not look at him when he's playing the guitar, and soon I'll forget everything. Yeah, that simple. _

_Yeah. That simple._

* * *

It wasn't that simple.

She still thinks is the damn guitar, but while Freddie sings all she can think is in looking into his eyes while he sings and never look away.

While he sings she's being all girly girl again…

_-And That's the joy you bring, I'm flying without wings…._ –Freddie finished

-Aww… -Carly let out a cry. –That was very cute Freddie! That was cute, wasn't it Sam?

-Yeah, yeah, I love Westlife –Said Sam, trying to avoid Freddie's gaze

-But that song! Aww…. –Of course Carly had to be all girly girl about Westlife's songs –Makes me think, is so true what the words says. I mean, when you love someone, you feel like you're flying without wings, and not just love someone, like the song says, you can find it in the words or the smiles of others and…

-Carly, Carly, Carly we get it! –Sam interrupted –_When you find that special thing you're flying without wings_ –Sam said the more significant words of the song. Freddie smiled, taking his water bottle.

-You two have that special thing –Said Carly, looking at them. Freddie almost spit the water and Sam's eyes opened widely, you could think they were going to drop out of her head. Sam and Freddie looked at each other and then at Carly.

-Wha… What… What the… hell are you talking about? –Said Sam, stuttering really badly.

-Carly, don't you think you're talking to the light? I mean, Sam and I don't even… -Freddie stuttered too, not knowing exactly what to say.

-What do you mean? –Carly said faking disconcert, but smiling inside at their nervousness –the song says: _"You'll find it in the deepest friendship, The kind you cherish all your life, And when you know how much that means, You've found that special thing, You're flying without wings._" You guys have been friends since we were kids, we're almost twenty now, You fought a lot in the past, but now you barely can pass a day without seeing each other, and even you fight and play pranks on each other you love each other, because when you need a friend, there we are, aren't we? –They both nodded. –You see? You found that special thing in the deepest friendship

Sam and Freddie didn't say anything. They where speechless, of course, Carly was kinda corny. That was Carly after all. But it was so true too. Over everything there was Sam for Freddie, and Freddie for Sam, all the time.

Freddie knew he had feelings for Sam. He admitted the night Sam ran away of his apartment after they kissed. But Sam was just so stubborn, she was still in denial. And after all Carly just said, it was worth to try something with Sam? To put in danger that huge friendship built after all these years? To go for everything, and if things don't go well lose everything? Freddie sighed. He wanted her so bad, every time he was close to her his body ache with want…

Sam in the other hand was trying to digest all the things Carly just said. Sam knew that if she needed something she could go and ask Freddie for it. She knew he never was going to tell her what all the people used to say. _You're Sam Puckett, aren't you? You can do all by yourself. _Freddie didn't ask for any explanations, he just used to nod and give to Sam whatever she wanted. And that was one of the reasons she trusted in Freddie so much. He was her unconditional. Even Carly sometimes used to say: _Sam, that's crazy, Sam, don't do that, Sam, is not healthy, Sam, is too expensive, Sam, I can't do that, Sam, Sam, Sam. _But Freddie? Freddie just says: _I hope we don't get in trouble Sam. _And then he puts his hands in action.

And she was putting in danger all that, just thinking in something else with the dork.

Carly stood up and walked towards the elevator.

-But you know what? I've heard that most of the successful relationships were born from the deepest friendships. I think you both need to talk. And you know what else? I'm going to spend the night in Wendy's house for a sleepover, and no Sam, you're not invited because you put butter on her locker. And, if you wanna know –She kept talking while the elevator doors opened –Spencer is at socko's for a camp with his grandma. See ya! –And she was gone, leaving them in an awkward silence that expanded for five minutes, and then ten, and fifteen.

-So… -Said Sam –You wanna watch a movie? Or throw water balloons at the people?

-You really don't wanna talk, Sam? –Freddie said putting the guitar on the floor.

-There's nothing to talk about, Freddie –Sam said, her eyes locked on the black guitar. Why now that the guitar was out of his grip, he still looked so handsome? –Carly is crazy, don't let her words ruin our friendship.

-But, you kissed me, it mean nothing Sam? She was right in everything, we have a friendship very strong, but… what if we could have something more?

-What if we try and we lose everything? –she said looking at him and then back at the guitar. He looked so handsome it hurts.

-Don't you think it worth to try? –He stood up, and walked towards her bean chair. –Sam, I was afraid of saying this, but Carly is right. We won't know if we don't try… -he kneeled in front of her –Sam, why don't you give us a chance? Why don't you give _me _a chance? If I'm a good friend I can be a better boyfriend

-Freddie please, don't make this harder… -She looked deep in his eyes.

-What are you afraid of, love? –That was it, that simple word. Just a word and her walls were all down. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, tightening hard. He wrapped his arms as well, around her waist.

-I… I'm afraid of disappoint you, I'm afraid of be a bad girlfriend, and I'm afraid of ruin this for both of us Freddie, of ruin even our friendship, I don't wanna lose you. I rather be you friend, and have you as a friend that have you completely and fall, and lose you completely. –She started to sob, and Freddie stroked her hair.

-Sam, Sam listen. You know what is your mistake right now? –She pulled away and looked into his eyes, those eyes full with love. –You are thinking just in you, in what you might go wrong. But how many people work on a relationship?

-Two? –She whispered

-Exactly Sam, two. You and me. And I won't promise you that we will never have problems, but I do promise you, that I'll be there for you when you feel you start to fall. Just give us a chance, Sam. Please? –She couldn't resist anymore, she wanted this so bad, even with all of her fears she couldn't say no to those chocolate eyes. If she has fears, she could work on them with the time, taken of his hand. She placed her forehead against his, and closed her eyes, sighing.

-Okay Benson, we'll do this together. –He let out a happy chuckle, and closed the distance between them. Kissing her as passionately as he could. Trying to tell her how much he wanted her. In all senses. Sam opened her eyes at the rough of the kiss.

-Thanks Sam –He panted against her lips. –You won't regret it, I swear. –before she could say anything he captured her lips on a kiss as rough as the last one. She was speechless, the sweet, sweet Freddie Benson was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. But in some way, she kinda liked it…

Freddie was so into the kiss, and his own happiness, that he was barely conscious of where his hand went. Traveling from her stomach to the edge of her breast. The other into her blonde curls, stroking her neck. She moved her hands from his neck to his back, stroking slowly. Suddenly she felt Freddie's hand go a little further on her breast and she let out a whimper more likely a groan, taken by surprise. He came back to earth with this, pulling away fast.

-Sam, Sam I… I'm sorry, Sam I'm so sorry… I didn't even realized, I was… touching you… Sam, don't kill me, I… -She started to laugh.

-Oh god Benson, you're such a nerd. –She pulled him closer putting her arms around his neck again. –That took me by surprise, but I actually liked it –She kissed him and then moved her lips to his ear –You can keep doing it –she whispered –I liked it a lot.

-Are you sure? –He said looking her in the eyes.

-Oh nub, you're such a mood killer, you wanna do it or not? –He smiled

-Yeah! –He looked straight at her cleavage –yeah, I want it –she laughed at the silly smile on his face, but kissed him anyway. Soon, he was kissing her like before, with so much passion that she felt the hot growing on her stomach. She tangled her fingers in his hair, making him groan against her lips. He placed his hand against her ribs, right under her left breast, going up slowly, till he was fully covering her breast, giving a gently squeeze making her yelp. –Is that okay? Am I hurting you?

-No, of course no, that feels so good, keep going. –She told him, and kissed him again, so he did as she asked. She kissed his jaw, making a way down his neck, nibbling and licking some spots, paying attention and learning where he gasped, or made noises of pleasure. This was fun. And to be honest, she wanted to know where else to touch to make him yelp, moan, gasp, and all those beautiful noises he was making.

Her hands traveled to the end of his shirt, taking the hem of it, lifting up slowly over his head, he looked straight at her eyes, trying to read her expression. She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. She rested her hands on his chest stroking slowly the path to his abs, to his four pack. The nerd was actually working out lately. He looked at her again confused, she wanted him to be in the same page as her, trying to think a way to make him see she wanted this, that she was okay with this, so she took the hem of her own shirt and lifted over her head tossing to one side.

-Sam what are you doing? Are you sure?

-Less words nerd, yes I'm sure, if you don't want to, we can… -He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers, cupping her both breast with both hands. She moaned happy to see he wanted this too. She kicked off her shoes as he moved one of his hands to her back at the clasp of her bra, not sure if he should unclasp it or not. –Just do it Freddie –She said, encouraging him to go ahead, so he did it, sliding after her bra for her arms. She looked at him, feeling kinda shy to be there exposed to him, but the look on his face made her feel confidence. The lust, the want, the longing, the love on his eyes made her feel loved.

-You're beautiful –He whispered. His eyes traveling to her face, she felt shy again, blush filling her face.

-Yeah, whatever –She tried to sound nonchalant, but he cupped her face in one hand.

-No Sam, you _really _arebeautiful. –She smiled, he kissed her. –So beautiful –He whispered against her lips. He massaged her breast once again, but feel skin against skin made both of them feel even more aroused. Sam's hands went to Freddie's belt unclasping it, and then her fingers worked on the button of his jeans, unzipping it after. She started to stroke his dick trough his jeans.

-Oh Sam… that feels good. –He moaned against her neck making her feel goose bumps.

-Why don't you get rid of this? –She asked taking the waistband of his jeans, Freddie looked down. That'd be good, the pressure down there was killing him, but first he wanted to be sure _she _was sure.

-Sam, we're going too far, and I want it so, so much, but I don't want you to regret it after everything is done, are you sure you want to make this with me, baby? –She smiled

-You keep being a mood killer Benson. But, yeah, I want this as much as you do, if I had to choose of all the man, I'd choose you anyway to lost my virginity, you make me feel comfortable Freddie, I want it to be you… -He smiled, not wanting to ruin more the mood with words he just started to unclasp her jeans letting her keep rubbing his erection trough his pants. –So, Benson. Are you gonna get rid of these or…?

-Oh, right, the pants –He stood up letting her take off his pants. His erection was more than obvious over his Galaxy Wars boxers.

-Nice boxers Benson –she teased. He just smiled.

-I think we should be equals –He leaned down taking her jeans by the ankles and pulling it off. She laughed, letting him do whatever he wanted to do with her.

-Nice panties Puckett –He teased back, smiling at her "I love Vegas" panties.

-I hate that word! –She yelled at him, he just laughed, positioning himself on top of her again, kissing her roughly.

-Sorry, I forgot… -She smacked him on the head. –Ouch!

-Don't say it again!

-Okay, sorry –She rubbed the same spot, smiling at him.

-Good boy! –She said, starting to stroke his back again, kissing his neck, her hands going down, and down till she found the waistband of his boxers, slipping her hands underneath it, stroking his butt. He purred in her ear. –For a nerd, I gotta say you have a really good body dork.

-Thanks Puckett, you're not so bad yourself –He pulled away the enough to take a good look at her –Nothing bad I'd say… -she laughed, running her hands to his front part, looking at him straight in the eyes. When she reached _that_ part, his eyes closed hard, she gripped her hand around his shaft, not so sure of what to do, she started to stroke up and down, watching carefully his reaction. He started to pant. Leaned forward again burying his face on her neck. –Oh my… Oh my god Sam, that feels so good… -She smiled, seeing him like this made her feel in control. He was… literally… in her hands.

-Show me how you like it, baby –She whispered in his ear, he took her wrist, showing her the perfect pace, she smiled feeling him vibrate above her. Suddenly he growled, not able to take it more, he stopped her hand. –what's wrong?

-Nothing, that was amazing, just… we don't want to finish already

-Oh, well… -Freddie kissed her passionately, sliding a hand under her panties, making her yelp in surprise –Oh, Freddie… -He started to rub her, feeling her hot center underneath his hand was making him feel even more aroused, if that was possible. And when she started to moan his name, he thought he was going to explode right there.

-Damn Sam, you're driving me crazy, baby…

-And… hum, we're not even, oh… started –She said between moans.

-Fuck! –He inserted a finger in her, and she let out a soundly yelp.

-Oh Freddie! Oh my god… baby, I… I want you so bad, now

-You sure?

-If you ask me if I'm sure once more, I'll kick your butt and walk away –He smiled, pulling out his finger, he took her panties sliding it off. Freddie looked at his incredibly hot girlfriend underneath him, completely naked. He was very lucky, nerds don't afford girls this gorgeous and sexy. He looked at her eyes, full of love and passion. She pointed at his boxers.

-Your turn Freddie –He nodded, taking off his boxers in one motion. They looked at each other for a good five minutes.

_She's perfect, so beautiful. _He thought.

_That's gonna hurt. _She thought

Her eyes widened when she saw his dick. She didn't know what to expect, but she was sure that that was bigger than her expectations. One thing was feeling it, but seeing it… anyway, she wasn't complaining.

-Come here, baby –She told him resting her hands on his chest, he leaned forward positioning himself on top of her again. Their most sensitive parts almost touching, they could feel the heat irradiating from each other's bodies. He kissed her once more.

-Do you have a condom? –He asked her.

-I'll take one of my mom's pills tomorrow. I don't want my first time with a condom.

-You sure?

-Yes Freddie, I'm sure –She looked at his eyes deeply, he nodded. He positioned the head of his dick in her entrance, she placed her hands on his shoulders. Freddie pressed his lips against hers, murmuring words of love as he pushed forward. Sam opened her mouth, she was feeling so much pain, she knew it was going to hurt, she was prepared, and she was Sam Puckett, she could take it. She wasn't like any crying girl. When he was completely in, she kissed him. –Stop, stop right there

-Am I hurting you that much? –He asked, worry written all over his face. –You want me to pull back?

-No, no, no. it's okay, is supposed to hurt, just give me a few seconds to get used to. –She was gasping. Sam kissed Freddie's cheek –fuck, you're huge, Freddie.

-I don't want to hurt you baby… -He said, a little ashamed.

-It's okay, is fading away –He kept still for a few more minutes. Till her face seemed to soften. She opened her eyes, looking at him with a smile. –You can move now, Freddie

-Okay. –He let out a breath in relief, he was having a hard time trying to hold back, fighting against his instincts of push hard. He started with a slow pace, his hands on each side of her. Sam started to feel the pain being replaced by an intense pleasure that made her close her eyes and moan. He was happy she was having as much pleasure from him as he was having from her. –Oh god Sammy… you feel so good….

-Fuck, Freddie, this is awesome… Could you go… you know…. Faster? –He smiled, that was everything he wanted to hear. He closed his fists taking with force the bean bag chair, starting to pick up his pace. –Oh God, Yes! Just like that Freddie… -He smiled, the fact that he was providing her so much pleasure made him feel powerful, so he accelerated a little bit more, making her moan his name even louder, going faster and faster.

-Oh Sam, yes, you're so good, baby –He kissed her, feeling himself so close to the edge

-Oh Freddie! I'm so close, baby!

-Oh, gosh… me too… -He kept kissing her, murmuring against her lips. –Come on baby, let me feel it, Sammy, come for me baby

-Oh God Freddie! Freddie… I… Freddie... –She came so hard, screaming his name dragging him to his end too.

-Oh Sam… Sam… oh fuck! –He emptied himself into her, filling her with his seed, while she was convulsing in her own climax. He slowed simultaneously, giving sweet kisses to Sam all over her face. Her hands were still on his back. –That was pretty awesome, baby.

-That was like… wow Benson. You're so good –She kissed him again. –I… I love you Freddie

-I love you too Sam. –They kissed once again, he collapsed beside her, pulling her into his arms. They both so relaxed for their recent orgasm. –My mom is on the night shift all the week, you wanna stay the night with me?

-Of course Freddie, but we have to get dressed first.

-Right… –He responded laughing. They collected their clothes, dressed and walked towards his apartment. Once in his room, he looked at her. –You want me to do something else for you princess Puckett?

-Yeah, play the guitar, because I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you thanks to that goddamn black guitar –Freddie looked at his guitar still on his hand.

-Sure thing, love. –He took seat and started to play some chords. –This guitar is the best investment of my life…

**And, what do you think? Let me know with a review! Thanks for your time! love you all!**


End file.
